


Fade to Black

by kaijuerotica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Doggy Style, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn, Rough Sex, Season 3 Spoilers, Unrequited Love, character's name spelled as Kuron, clone!shiro, i just really wanted keith to be angsty and also get railed by the clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuerotica/pseuds/kaijuerotica
Summary: It's been a week since Shiro returned. A week since Kuron disappeared. And a week since Keith realized everything he had was a lie. So he lays in bed, intently not thinking about the man he loved, or the man who fooled him and made him think he could have everything he wanted._________Keith was in love with Shiro. Keith thought Kuron was Shiro. Keith has a lot of guilt and self hatred to work through.





	Fade to Black

**Author's Note:**

> So to start with, this is about the supposed clone who seems to have replaced Shiro in this most recent season. It's tagged as Kuro but I'm spelling the name as Kuron. That said, this is all very much in Keith's head so switching back and forth between calling the clone Kuron and Shiro is very intentional.
> 
> Also, later on, it's flipping between a flashback and the present. Anything that's the flashback is in italics. Let me know if there's anything I can do to make that distinction more clear if it's at all confusing.
> 
> For some clarity on the timeline here, Shiro got replaced by Kuron as we saw in season 3, he and Keith started seeing each other but kept it quiet, they discovered Kuron was a clone and kept him imprisoned for a few days while they rescued Shiro, but he disappeared without a trace.
> 
> Last thing, I don't have a beta reader so I tried to go over this as well as I could, but I also originally wrote it on my phone and fixed all the spelling and formatting from my computer. So basically, if you see any issues, sorry, but let me know if anything sticks out in the comments so I can fix it and I'll super appreciate it!

Keith laid in bed, focusing on keeping his mind blank. Blank was good. Blank was safe. Blank meant he wouldn't think about-

No. He wasn't going to think about that.  Shiro was safe. Kuron was gone. That was all that mattered.

He rolled over in bed and tugged the blanket up. He did not think about how big the bed felt, how empty. How cold he felt without another body next to his.

He also resolutely did not think about the last time he saw Shiro.

Kuron.

Fuck.

Keith sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes in the dark. He wasn't sure what to think about anything anymore. He'd been avoiding thinking about anything at all for the week since they'd rescued Shiro. He and Kuron had been discreet, thank god, so no one had sad anything to Shiro after he got back. 

But he couldn't deny some part of him expected Shiro to take him in his arms and kiss him when he got back, just like Kuron would have. Some part of him felt like he should be sneaking two corridors down and crawling into bed next to his lover right now. And some part of him died a little more when Shiro first got back and Keith saw none of the same love he'd seen there before.

Of course, Shiro still loved him, but not the same. Not that way.

God, Keith had been in love with him for years. And he'd dealt with it! Been his friend on Earth, his right hand man while fighting the Galra. He'd decided long ago that he valued Shiro too much to mess with their friendship that way. And dammit, he was content with that.

But now he'd had a taste of it. He'd known the feeling of walking into the common area, seeing Shiro, and thinking, “He's mine.” Of embracing him, kissing him, knowing he was the only one who got that privilege. Of feeling Shiro’s lips against his neck as he whispered soft praises to him and he pumped in and out of his-

“No!” Keith shouted, realizing just a moment too late that he'd actually shouted it. He buried his face in his hands and took slow, ragged breaths as he tried to calm down.

He  _ needed _ to calm down. He needed to move past this and fast, because like it or not, Shiro was back. The  _ real _ Shiro this time. And Kuron, or fake Shiro, or whatever they wanted to call him, he was gone. He'd made fools of all of them, but especially Keith, and then disappeared without a trace as soon as their Shiro returned.

Keith laid back down, trying to slow his breathing, calm his heart, and find sleep. But his mind just wandered back to Shiro. The real Shiro, now. How had he not known the difference? 

He'd known Shiro almost all of his life. He should have known. He should have known every time he kissed him, every time he curled into him. His smile was just slightly too perfect, not the slightly lopsided smile he'd fallen in love with when he was 11. Where was the scar on his lip that he'd gotten falling out a tree when he was 15? Keith had run over to him, on the verge of tears, but Shiro had just looked up at him, tooth cracked and lip bloodied, and told him he was okay. 

Where was the familiar scent of Shiro? Keith bad been stealing the man's sweatshirts for years. He knew what Shiro smelled like. The fake Shiro was almost perfect, almost. But the scent was just slightly too sharp, too high. 

Keith should have known. All these signs, all these things about him that were off. He should have realized.

How could he lead Voltron and fight the Galra if he couldn't even tell the difference between his best friend and an imposter wearing his skin?

Keith grabbed a pillow and held it over his own face. He didn't know if he wanted to smother himself or just block out the memories and the guilt, but neither option seemed to work very well. He lifted the pillow up after a couple of minutes and squeezed his eyes shut, fighting against the automatic urge to reach out for Shiro when he couldn't feel him laying next to him. He knew he wasn't there, but his fingers still twitched, searching aimlessly for purchase.

He still remembered the last time he and Shiro were together. Kuron. Whatever. 

_ It had been just over a week since. Shiro had been eying him all day, brushing just a bit too close while they were sparring, keeping him pinned just a moment too long. Letting his eyes wander and linger just a bit too obviously when they took a break for lunch. By the time they were done for the day, Keith was ready to jump out of his skin. But Shiro disappeared. He didn't reappear until that night, creeping into Keith’s quarters as he was just about to fall asleep. _

Keith's hips rolled idly against nothing at all as he remembered feeling of Shiro sliding into bed behind him.

_ Shiro immediately began to run his hands all over Keith's body. Keith curled back into his chest, letting Shiro grope as he saw fit. He loved this, feeling Shiro’s grabbing him everywhere, as if every inch of flesh he found belonged to him, personally.  _

_ Keith felt Shiro’s lips at his neck, and his words were a low rumble in his ears. “I've been thinking about this all day…” _

Keith had groaned and ground his hips back against Shiro, and he groaned now as he remembered it. His hand moved of it's own volition down to his crotch, rubbing lightly above the thin material of his pajama pants.

_ It took him a moment to collect his thoughts enough to reply to Shiro. The man knew exactly what buttons to press to make him melt. Teeth scraped along his neck and his brain short circuited, and he finally managed to gasp out, “M-Me, too…” _

_ Keith could feel Shiro against him, already naked and hard. Keith whined again, desperately wanting to feel Shiro inside him. _

_ Instead, Shiro wrapped his right hand around Keith’s cock, giving him slow, even pulls, just enough to tease. _

Keith pushed his pajama pants down off his hips and took his own cock in his hand. He stroked himself with the same slow, steady rhythm he remembered, doing everything he could to mimic the same tempo Shiro would use when he wanted to tease him. He let out a low groan, Shiro’s name on the tip of his tongue as he stroked himself.

_ Shiro kept teasing him for a while. He sucked on his neck, stroked him, and ground against his ass, but refused to give him anything substantial enough for any relief. _

_ After what felt like ages, Shiro’s mouth had moved up to his ear. “What do you want, baby?” His hand was steady, continuing to stroke him. _

_ “Y-You,” Keith gasped. _

_ “Me?” _

_ “Your cock… inside me…” _

_ Keith felt Shiro smile at his ear, then all but growl, “On your front. Ass up. Let me see you.” _

_ Keith scrambled to obey, sitting on his feet and pressing his face against the pillow so that he was folded in half. His cock was throbbing, and the absence now felt even worse than the light, teasing touches he'd been receiving before. He was totally exposed for Shiro, ass easily accessible. He heard the soft click of a opening from Shiro’s direction, felt a shifting on the bed, then two slick fingers pressed into him. He made a soft, pleased sound when they slipped inside. The stretch felt good, and he was glad to be receiving any stimulus at all now, but the fingers weren't what he wanted, what he needed. _

Keith’s hand on his cock tightened slightly and sped up. He considered sliding two of his own fingers into himself, but wasn't sure where the bottle of lube had been left now, and didn't want to stop to find it.

_ Shiro stretched him quickly, knowing that Keith could take it but also knowing he liked to feel the slight burn of the stretch. Every now and again, Shiro would hook his fingers and find Keith’s prostate, loving the way he would always clench and whimper into the pillow. _

Keith’s hand was moving faster now, his other hand roaming over his chest and groping absently while he gasped Shiro’s name. His eyes were squeezed shut, totally lost in the fantasy.

_ Eventually, Shiro’s fingers withdrew and he barked out, “Get on your hands and knees.” _

_ He was a bit wobbly, but he obeyed, spreading his legs just a bit and glancing back over his shoulder. “Please, Shiro. Fuck, I need it so bad.” _

_ Shiro grinned at him, that perfect, beautiful grin, and lined up with his entrance, sliding into him bare. Keith let out a sharp cry, feeling Shiro suddenly seated completely within him. As with every time, there was a moment when he thought it would be too much, that Shiro was too big for him to handle. Keith felt stretched to his limit, and so incredibly full.  _

_ Shiro’s hand at his back rubbed soothing circles into his skin, while the robotic hand gripped his hip. After a few moments to adjust, Shiro started thrusting into him.  _

_ There was no play at building up the speed; he started immediately at a brutal pace, drilling into Keith and making him scream. Shiro was gripping both his hips, pulling Keith back to meet each of his thrusts and causing the whole bed to shake with each pass. Keith was unintelligible. He may have been cursing, may have been shouting Shiro’s name, or may have just been shouting wordlessly. Either way, Shiro took it an encouragement and kept going. Keith’s hand snaked down between his legs to stroke himself. He clenched around Shiro as he did so, the pleasure getting to be too much. He was overwhelmed by it, unsure where or even how to focus on it. He just let wave after wave of pleasure overtake him. _

Keith stroked himself faster and faster, calling out Shiro’s name now just as he had then.

_ He finally came, giving no warning other than a sharp cry as he spilled across the sheets. Behind him, Shiro kept pounding into him. He let out a growl from deep in his chest when he felt Keith tighten around him. Shiro came not long after, spilling deep inside Keith and thrusting through it. _

Keith cried out Shiro’s name one last time as he came in his hand, some of his come getting in his shirt in the process. 

He laid there, breathing hard, slowing coming down from his orgasm. He was steadfastly not thinking about the way Shir- about the way  _ Kuron  _ had cleaned them both up, put a towel down over the mess on the bed, and pulled Keith to his chest. As he stumbled to the bathroom to clean up, he forced himself not to think of how safe he felt, curled against the other man's broad chest. 

Keith crawled back in bed, curled on his side, and forced the tears not to come as he did not think of Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> I always appreciate feedback, either here or on [tumblr!](http://nonbinarybuckys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
